


Breathe

by BiPolarScientist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiPolarScientist/pseuds/BiPolarScientist
Summary: Just a small head cannon that has been stuck in my head for a year about Katara and Azula's final fight during the last Agni Kai.
Kudos: 9





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a great writer, but this idea has been stuck in my head for almost a year so I just wanted to get it out. Hope you all enjoy the idea.

Katara was at a loss. With Azula’s position on the roof of the arena and while her bending is enhanced by the comet, there was no way she could get close enough to heal Zuko. Even if she were able to approach him, chances are they would both be burned to a crisp. While she recalls Zuko telling her that deaths were uncommon and generally frowned upon in Agni Kai’s, she didn’t think Azula would have an issue with it today.

From behind the pillar where she took refuge, Katara felt a surge of power rush up her neck and jumped to another just before her previous asylum from the heat of Azula’s scorching fire exploded and became rubble before her eyes. A moment later and she would have been far worse off than Zuko. She needed to get Azula off that roof and away from him before she decides that she doesn’t need him as bait anymore.

“Thank the ocean that the fire nation realized how dangerous and destructive that these fights could become, and have water troughs nearby,” Katara thought as she sent a torrent of water to wash her attacker from her position. However, as she moved around her cover to attack, she discovered Azula was nowhere to be seen. Was this like the time she ran away in the bunker during the eclipse?

Katara didn’t have to wait long for an answer, and the burning heat returned from behind her. “Perfect,” she thought, “now I can grab Zuko.” Using the water to slide towards him on ice, her path was suddenly cut off by large walls of fire, corralling her back into the structure. Even being between the two of them, Azula’s fire power and mobility is too great right now. She would have to find a way to restrain her, even temporarily.

Frantically looking around for a way to entrap Azula, Katara spots some decorative chains hanging from a sconce nearby. Running towards the chain, her foot gets caught and she falls to the floor on the grate which tripped her. There’s water, running water underneath the arena. If she can lure Azula onto this grate and freeze her feet, she might be able to chain her down long enough to grab Zuko and escape to safety.

“There you are, you filthy peasant!” That plan will have to be good enough, she’s out of time. With the chain behind her back, Katara bends a whip attacking right behind where Azula stood to drive her forward. The moment her feet touch down onto the grate, Katara pulls the water up to encase her feet, only to find Azula is far quicker than she. A hand is already in her face, crackling with energy.

There’s no way to move in time.

There’s no way she can heal Zuko.

There’s no way she can get out of this.

“Goodbye Aang.”

Yanking the water far higher than originally planned, Katara encases them both with ice, and everything goes cold. Maybe she shouldn’t have closed her eyes before she froze herself, at least then she might be able to watch Azula’s face as she realizes that they’re both doomed. At least Katara would stop a new Fire Lord from continuing this war. At least Zuko might still be able to get medical treatment from the fire sages when they come to find out the outcome of the Agni Kai.

She feels the ice became to seep inward, feeling her blood begin to slow, and her and her thoughts drifted off into darkness.

“Hello my child.” A faint voice echoes around Katara, it feels familiar and warm from within her iced coffin. “I suppose it is time for me to repay you, for saving me and the village I watch over.” Suddenly, in the black void that Katara had found herself slipping into, a faint mist began pouring out of a single point in front of her, just out of reach. As the mist expanded, it felt warm against her frozen skin and began to engulf her slowly.

“This water is from the very same river that you and your friends helped clean and rescued the people who use it as their livelihood. The river is born here, within the caldera and is warmed by the dormant volcano within.” The mist, no, the steam began to condense in front of Katara, and from within The Painted Lady emerged. “This is the river I watch over, it used to have a name, but such spiritual devotion began to dwindle in the Fire Nation over time, and I began to lose power. Now it is only joking known as the secret river that leads to the Fire Lord’s house.”

“I do not have much power in me left, but what remains I shall give to you. Please use it to continue to help those who are in need.”

The Painted Lady drifted closer to Katara and began to inhale the steam surrounding them. As the gifted steam was removed from Katara’s body, she started to grow cold again, losing the momentary feeling in her extremities. As she inhaled the last of the steam, The Painted Lady leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Katara’s and exhaled the water into her. The steam began to fill her lungs, warming her body.

She felt her arms and legs thaw and she wiggled her fingers feeling no resistance. Katara opened her eyes wanting to thank her savior, but she only saw Azula’s panicked face and hand, frozenly posed to strike. Katara slowly exhaled and the ice around her melted to steam that held her aloft within the ice jail of her making.

“Ok, back to Plan A.”


End file.
